Reasons
by LovingNinja
Summary: There's something...someone that Izaya doesn't know a thing about, what will happen when he sees this person with Shizuo? Hatred sizzling, will their reasons finally come out? Will they finally say what they wanted to say all along? ShizuoXIzaya, Shizaya
1. Reasons

**This is the first chapter to my **_**Durarara **_**fan fiction. I don't know how many chapters it will be but they shouldn't be too many, maybe four or five. Well, I hope you guys like it! This is ShizuoXIzaya! Shizaya!**

**I do not own **_**Durarara**_** or the characters, but I do own Ayanami Airi. Please read and review!**

* * *

"Shizu-chan!"

The blonde bartender looked over his shoulder as he walked down the streets of Ikebukuro. Tilting his sunglasses to get a better look at the one running towards him, he smiled and waved, "Good evening."

A grin became visible to him as the other stopped before him, cheeks red and breath uneven, "Good evening."

"What brings you here?"

"Ne, before that! Shizu-chan! Could we go to Russia Sushi? I want some fatty tuna!"

Shizuo thought for a moment before nodding, turning and taking out a cigarette, "Sure. I don't have to meet up with Tom-san for another couple of hours. I'm free."

"Yay!" came the squeal before thin arms wrapped around one of Shizuo's, both walking towards the sushi shop. "Ne~ Shizu-chan! Don't smoke! Not in front of me! You know I don't like it!"

Dark eyes glanced down to their right, meeting with a pouting face, he sighed, placing the stick back into its container. "Fine, fine. If that's how you're going to be…pain in my ass."

"But, you love me Shizu-chan, so it's all right!"

"Right, right. I love you…"

"What's the matter? You don't look happy. Are you in a bad mood? Is it my fault? Did I do something bad?"

"Calm down, it's not your fault," he laughed slightly to comfort the smaller life form, patting the brown locks with gentle care. "I was suddenly reminded of something is all. Something I can't stand."

"Was I the one who made you remember that bad thing?"

"Eh? Ah…n-no! It….was a…uh, a s-sign! We walked by a sign! It just, reminded me…and…"

The creature tilted it's head to the side, almost seeming wounded, it must have known he was lying, "What sign?"

"Ehhh? Oh, um, well-!"

"Shizuo!" a deep voice called out, heavily weighed down by a thick accent. The couple looked over to see their favorite black Russian outside of their favorite sushi bar.

"Simon!" they called in unison, making him laugh as he smiled at them.

"Airi, too! Friends! Come! Eat sushi! Very good! Very fresh!"

The female clinging to Shizuo giggled and nodded, "Will do, Simon Sir!"

As the two walked in, they waved and nodded as Simon went back to distributing his fliers, scaring someone almost immediately; poor Simon. As they settled themselves in at a booth, Airi instantly began her gossip that she always enjoyed to share with Shizuo, who could care less and eventually learned how to tune her out. It wasn't that he hated her, no, he didn't hate her, just hated her talking. Women, all they liked to do was talk about meaningless things.

With his ears out of commission, his eyes went to work, studying her. Her violet colored eyes, her dark brown hair that ended at her shoulders with a slight curve. Wearing a simple white tank top and below a black skirt, black heels attached to her feet. She'd been new to Ikebukuro for a year and seemed to have taken a liking to Shizuo almost instantly. He didn't mind hanging out with her here and there, since she was generally a nice person, had a scary temper but she always put whoever she was with first, always wanting to know what they wanted to do and insisted on that. However, there were just some things about her that…pissed him off…but only a little. The name "Shizu-chan". He didn't mind her calling him that, but the other one…that _flea_….it always made him that about that damn….Izaya. Even her love of a fatty tuna made him twitch and think back to the informant who made his life such a hell. He sighed before shrugging at his own thoughts until Airi noticed and sighed as well.

"If you don't want to listen then just say so," she muttered, looking dejected as Shizuo glanced up at her.

He blinked a few times, ears working once more and taking his mind a moment to register what she had just said, "Oh? Ah! No! Sorry sorry! I just…something you said reminded me of-"

"Save it!" she said, putting a hand up as if to command him into silence. "I don't like excuses, if I did something or said something, tell me, I'll stop."

Shizuo sighed, "No, Airi, it's not your fault. I just…my mind wanders to…other things sometimes. I'm sorry."

"Shizu-chan, don't be sorry! Let's order! I want fatty tuna and that's the only way I could become happy now! FATTY TUNA!" she grinned, shouting loudly and gaining the attentions of those around them.

"You're so weird sometimes."

"What? The weird one is you! Shi. Zu. Chan!"

"Oh? And, how am I the weird one?"

"Brother complex! Brother complex! Brother complex!" she repeated over and over and over, loudly.

The blonde blushed reaching over the table and placing hand over her mouth. "I do NOT have a brother complex!" he hissed in a whisper tone, making Airi laugh as she pulled away.

"Looks like you're having fun. Hm? Shizu-chan?"

The voice of the one who said that made Shizuo's blood freeze. That cold voice, the teasing tone, the smugness in it, the holier than thou bull shit that came with it. And, that goddamn nickname, that insult. It could only be…

"IIIZAAAAYAAAAA," Shizuo turned, glaring at the man who stood not even a foot away from his table.

"Izaya?" Airi echoed staring over at the thin man who smirked at the blonde. She had never met the brunette before but had heard stories of him. He didn't seem like a bad person, a jerk maybe, but not a bad person.

"Is Shizu-chan on a date?" Izaya teased once more, faking a smile as he sat down next to Airi and placed an arm over her shoulder. "Mind if I join you?"

Shizuo's eyes turned red, and before he knew it he was being picked up into the air and over a broad strong shoulder. "Wha-What? Simon! Let me down! That bastard Izaya-"

"I let him in thinking you would be peaceful. Fighting is bad. Hoping for peace is good. No peace, no food," Simon explained as he walked out, taking Shizuo's punches to his back as if they were nothing. The Russian made sure to walk a bit away from his restaurant before setting Shizuo down on the sidewalk. "Come again," was all he said before turning and going back to Russia Sushi.

The bartender glared at Simon's back before looking at the ground, gritting his teeth. He had to calm down somehow, sure Izaya was only a block away now, but still he was immobile, Shizuo could kill him! But, no! If Shizuo had a fight with Izaya inside of Russia Sushi, it would ruin everything for Simon, and he couldn't do that, couldn't let himself do that to his friend! But, still, he just…had to…

"Shizu-chan!"

Instantly, said blonde looked up to see Airi running towards him, a to-go bag in her hand. He sighed, "You didn't have to come all the way out here."

"But, Shizu-chan, it's not your fault, you can't control yourself and Iza-chan knows that. Besides, I wanted to eat fatty tuna with you!" Airi smiled once again and held the box in front of Shizuo, hoping to convince him.

Again, he sighed, "Fine. Let's go to the park or something and eat it. And, don't call him 'Iza-chan'. It's disturbing. If you want to call him anything, call him 'Flea'."

"But, that's your pet-name for him, isn't it?

Shizuo stared wide-eyed at the woman before him, blinked several times, and shook his head, "What the HELL did he TELL you?"

"N-Nothing! I just thought, that since you refer to him as that then…you…"

"Were not hearing me when I said I HATED him?"

"…Sorry," she mumbled, redness crossing her cheeks.

Oh, how Shizuo wished he could whip out a cigarette and smoke it, but he couldn't, damn Airi. "Look, let's just get to your place, it's closer," said, placing an arm around her shoulders and walking back in the direction they came from. It wasn't his fault that she lived so close to Russia Sushi, but hey, if he was lucky, he'd meet with Izaya and then he could kill him.

* * *

"Shizu-chan?" Airi paused in opening the door of her apartment. Shizuo and she had enjoyed some sushi, talking about nothing in particular and had a generally good time, and now it was time for Shizuo to get going for he soon had to work.

"Yeah?" he replied, wondering why the woman suddenly became so…hesitant.

"Izaya-kun, he calls you Shizu-chan, too, right?"

"Yeah? So?"

"Do you hate it that he calls you that?"

"Of course! I hate him all together! Why?"

"Do you hate it when I call you that? Do I remind you of him? Do you hate me?"

"What? No! I don't hate you! And, I don't hate it when you call me that!" Shizuo said in a panic, placing his hands on her shoulders in comfort, smiling awkwardly in the same manner.

"But, I remind you of him, don't I? When I call you that I…"

The blonde gave out a half sigh half groan, biting his lip as he said, "YES! I'm sorry, but yes you do. But, it's not your fault! I can't help it! My mind wanders to him and then I…then I…I wish it wasn't like that but…he just…takes over my mind so easily and it pisses me off!"

Airi looked up at the man, his face flushed as he was glaring at the ground. "Should I stop calling you 'Shizu-chan'?" she asked.

"No, don't stop calling me that," he answered, petting her head. "I'll get over it one day. You can help me."

After a moment, a smile came to the brunette and Shizuo smiled in return, placing a hand on the door, over hers, and twisted it, "I'll be going now, take care," he said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"You, too," was her reply, holding the door open and watching him walk out. "Do a good job at work!" Shizuo was silent as he walked into the bustling streets, and as she watched his back disappear she couldn't help but think of the crushed look Izaya gave her when they were in Russia Sushi.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now folks! My plan is to write the story the way that **_**Durarara **_**tells its story, by point of view. So, next time we'll have Izaya's point of view and get a closer look at what he thinks of Airi, k?**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**~LovingNinja~**


	2. Even Shizuchan

**I do not own_ Durarara_ or the characters, but I do own Ayanami Airi. Please read and review!**

* * *

Bored. Could it be that Orihara Izaya was actually bored? The thought of it was sickening. The young man sat there in his office chair, staring out into the window, down into the city and for some strange reason thinking of another, another city, Ikebukuro. The screen of his computer, the chat room was empty, no one had been on in days. That is until now.

_SBLuv has signed in._

_SBLuv: Hello! ^-^_

_SBLuv: Is anyone there?_

_SBLuv: No?_

_SBLuv: Helloooooo?_

_A new person? _Izaya thought as he examined his monitor. He shrugged, perhaps this person could ease his boredom. He stretched, resettling in his comfy big chair and grinned before he began to type.

_Kanra: Hi hi! :3_

_SBLuv: Oh! Hello! I thought I was alone._

_Kanra: Oh, you aren't! Welcome! Welcome!_

_SBLuv: Thank you! A friend of mine told me of this chat room, the people that are usually on it._

_SBLuv: Are you one of them?_

_SBLuv: I've heard that you people can be very informative and often talk about interesting things._

_SBLuv: Specifically things in Ikebukuro._

_Kanra: Are you interested in Ikebukuro?_

_SBLuv: Are you one of the people usually on?_

_Kanra: Hahahaha, yes, yes! I am! Sorry for ignoring your question._

_SBLuv: Oh, I'm glad! ^ ^_

_SBLuv: That fine, but it's not that I'm "interested" per say. I'm not quite new, but I sort of recently moved to there._

Recently moved, eh?

_Kanra: How long ago?_

_SBLuv: About a year or so._

"A year? That's not really that recent," Izaya mumbled to himself.

_Kanra: A year? Wow! Have you made yourself comfortable there?_

_SBLuv: ^-^ Yes I have. I've made several friends and even a boyfriend!_

_Kanra: I'm happy for you. Again, I welcome you to Ikebukuro._

_SBLuv: Wait, do you live in Ikebukuro?_

_Kanra: I used to but then I moved away. I visit there occasionally, sometimes once, sometimes twice a week, sometimes more, depending on how busy I am._

_SBLuv: Really? So, do you know Simon and Shizuo and everyone?_

_Kanra: I know about them, yes. ^-^ I know just about everyone._

_SBLuv: That's so cool! You're a very amazing person!_

_Kanra: Oh, I'm only a humble little person. There's nothing so special about me._

_SBLuv: Of course there is! Hey! Do you know about me as well?_

_Kanra: Perhaps~~. You may never know._

_SBLuv: ^-^ That's still just unbelievable! Uh, I'm sorry though, I have to go. Russia Sushi time!_

_Kanra: That's all right. Have fun~!_

_SBLuv: Bye~!_

_SBLuv has left the chat room._

Izaya sighed, again he was left with no one to talk to. Nothing to do. However, what SBLuv had mentioned earlier, made it just a bit confused. "A year ago?" he thought aloud. _I don't think I remember anything about someone new arriving a year ago._ That was when a clever little thought popped into his head, something else that SBLuv had mentioned. _Russia Sushi, eh? I might as well, it might turn out interesting._

* * *

Honestly, what a rare day this was. There barely ever came a day where Izaya would find himself in need for something to do, almost desperate. As he walked down the streets of Ikebukuro he kept his ears open and his eyes on everything he passed in case he could find something better than looking for this girl called SBLuv. Sadly, nothing could preoccupy the little devil and just as he was able to see Russia Sushi, couldn't help notice who went inside. His footsteps paused when he saw a specific blonde bartender and…a woman attached to his arm. A rather…beautiful woman, with a nice figure, nice face…What was Shizuo doing with her? Intrigued, Izaya resumed his pace and headed straight for the sushi restaurant.

"Ah! Izaya-kun, too! Welcome!" Simon grinned at the brunette as he held out a flier to a man walking by, actually taking it in curiosity.

"Hello, Simon~! Good day today isn't it?" Izaya returned the happy expression to the Russian who fully turned his attention towards him.

"Yes! Yes! Are you wanting sushi, Izaya-kun?"

"Actually I am. It's never a bad time for some fatty tuna, is it?"

"No, no. Shizuo is here as well."

"Oh, is he? Well then, I'll try to play nice with him, all right?"

"Perfect! Go right on in!"

"I will, thank you," Izaya nodded to him, keeping his smiling until he turned and entered the building. He stopped at the door as he stepped inside, looking around for that familiar patch of golden hair, or even that woman if it was possible. It wasn't until he heard a voice yell, "Brother complex! Brother complex! Brother complex!" that he was able to follow it and find the man when he replied with, "I do NOT have a brother complex!" With that woman so happy and Shizuo so flushed in the face…Izaya felt…threatened?

It was an impulse that lead him to sneering as he stood a yard away from the table, unnoticed until he blurted out, "Looks like you're having fun. Hm? Shizu-chan?" It would be a lie to say that he wasn't amused when the blonde male froze for a good long minute before glaring at him, growling his name. However, when the _girl_ echoed his name, his attention was quickly turned to her and seeing her face, he knew he had definitely never seen her around before, perhaps…she…his blood boiled for some strange unknown reason before he quickly turned his attention back to the raging Shizuo, grinning falsely. "Is Shizu-chan on a date?" he questioned as he placed an arm about the girl's shoulders. "Mind if I join you?"

Before this little fight could even begin, Simon came into finish it. Picking Shizuo up and tossing him over his shoulder, leaving the man to hit at his friend, shouting out anything he could to try and, ineffectively, convince the other to release him, leaving Izaya with the questionable woman alone.

"Uh, I…Izaya-san?" she called, gaining his attention once more.

"Ah, yes. I am Orihara Izaya. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I…I am Ayanami Airi."

"Hello, Airi-chan~! I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?"

"You could…say that…"

"Must be hard being in a strange place all alone."

"Oh, it's all right I've made several friends and even a boyfriend. It hasn't been hard at all."

Izaya's heart began to race, was his hunch right after all?

"And, how long have you been in Ikebukuro?"

"About…a year…?"

Bingo.

"I'm sorry, Izaya-san but, I have to get to Shizu-chan so if-"

Ears perking up, the male's heart began to pick up speed, and he couldn't help but cut in, asking, "What did you call him?"

"Eh?" Airi stared at him, innocently confused.

"Just now," Izaya repeated, his voice low and smooth, "what did you call him?"

"Oh, I call him 'Shizu-chan'. Silly isn't it? I can't help it, it's just so cute for him!" A smile, the girl actually had the gall to smile.

Although, Izaya shrugged it off with a cocky smirk of his own, turning his gaze over to the doors before he scoffed, "He doesn't like to be called that. I'm sure that really pisses him off."

"Shizu-chan doesn't have a problem with it."

That statement made the male's pulse freeze. Quickly, his attention snapped back to the girl, he was practically speechless. "What?"

"Shizu-chan never said anything like that. That he hated being called that. He never gets mad, never has."

This was impossible. A woman that clung to Shizuo, called him "Shizu-chan". Something that only Izaya had ever done, only Izaya was allowed to do. Calling him "Shizu-chan" so watch him boil with anger, to tease him, something else that only Izaya was allowed to do. However, this girl was able to call him that and not be yelled at? Not be hated? Should Izaya be glad that only he and he alone can grate Shizuo's nerves with that name? Or, should he…why did he…feel horrible inside…this feeling…she was allowed to? Without…? Why her? What made her special? Why?

"Um, now, if you would excuse me, Izaya-san. I have to get my food then go get Shizu-chan."

Knowing full well that he was blocking her way out, he still couldn't find it in himself to move out of his seat. Part of it was because he was still slightly stunned, the other was because, for some strange reason, he couldn't stand her and wanted oh so much to trouble her in any way possible. Once again, without thinking, he couldn't help but mutter as he stared down at the table, "Get out yourself."

Surprised herself, Airi couldn't hold back a glare, but held her tongue as she knew that getting her fatty tuna and catching Shizuo was more important than having a little spat with Mr. Orihara. Silent, Airi pushed pass Izaya's legs, ignoring the pressure and slight pain from being squished awkwardly by the man and the table. Still, she was able to escape and, straightening herself out first, she made her way to the counter to talk to the chef, leaving Izaya alone to glare at the table. His boredom completely gone and instead, something else was awakened.

* * *

**That's it! Hope you guys enjoyed it! ^-^**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**~LovingNinja~**


	3. And Troubles

**I do not own **_**Durarara**_** or the characters, but I do own Ayanami Airi. Please read and review!**

* * *

"Damn it!" Shizuo growled under his breath. "Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!"

"Uh, you all right there, Shizuo?" Tom queried, turning around with a raised brow of concern towards the blonde as they were making their way to the next…possible victim of Heiwajima Shizuo's short temper and horrifying strength.

However, Tom's answer was the brute passing by and muttering, "Damn it."

Tom sighed. Well, it wasn't like whatever _was_ bothering Shizuo was bothering him enough to make him incapable of working. He's already sent three out of the five men they visited today flying halfway across Ikebukuro. It still worried him, though, to see his friend upset.

As for Shizuo? What was irritating such a fine bartender? Well, it could only be the one and only Orihara Izaya.

Twice.

Shizuo was forced to see that maggoty flea not once but _twice_ today.

It was on the way to meet up with Tom-san.

_Lighting a cigarette, Shizuo took a moment to let the soothing aura of the nicotine spread through his system. He sighed. The whole day had been a bit stressful. Not just Airi, but that…he shook his head. He didn't even want to _think_ about _THAT_. He needed to focus now, do a good job for Tom-san._

_But, fate was never on his side._

_Why would it _ever_ be on his side?_

_As he looked up, who should Shizuo see? The Flea! Shizuo glared, the dark haired man was standing on the bridge, and just as he was about to charge like usual, he paused. Shizuo actually paused an oncoming rampage. Izaya was just standing on the bridge, leaning forward with his elbows resting on the cement wall as he looked out into the traffic in the distance. Though it was an expression that seemed of boredom, Shizuo could tell it was something more. He knew that Izaya wasn't so simple. There was something wrong with him. What it was? He wasn't sure. The fact that anything could upset a disaster like him was a surprise._

_Shizuo sighed, taking a long drag of his cigarette before continuing on his way. He would leave it, forget about it. It never happened._

At least, that's what was supposed to happen. Even now, hours after that tiny moment of his life, Shizuo couldn't stop thinking about it. In fact, he became more annoyed with each passing minute. His old favored "damn it" now turning into "shit".

Tom shook his head, heaving a large frustrated puff of air out of his system as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, pulling him off to the side so as not to be in the way of the other pedestrians on the streets. Shizuo rose a confused brow at his employer, and Tom retracted his hand, placing it back in his pocket where it usually hid.

"What's up, Tom-san?" the blonde asked, crossing his arms in front of him.

"You're tense, Shizuo," the brunette responded. "It's late and I think it's time to call it quits for tonight."

"What?"

"You've done enough for the night," he restated with a shrug. "I can do this last job easily on my own. You go home and rest."

"But, I can-"

Tom rose a hand, "Really, it's ok, Shizuo. Go on."

At first the blonde frowned. Then he scowled. Shoved his hands into his pants pockets. Turned. Stomped off. IF you looked closely you could tell how hard he was clenching his teeth.

Damn Izaya. Stupid Izaya. Because of him he could barely focus on work. And, now he was even more aggravated. That must have been his plan. There's no way that Izaya would look like that unknowingly. He did it on purpose. He knew that, for some strange reason, Shizuo would be bothered by it. It was all a setup. Just like everything else.

He couldn't trust the little bastard as far as he could throw him. Er…wait…

"Damn it!"

* * *

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit," Shizuo sat on the steps in the middle of the park. It was a new day. IT was bright and there were families happily strolling by, some few business men, couples. But, here he was. Pissed. Still. His leg was moving like crazy as he went through his fifth cigarette that morning. HE went to grab another but there were none left. "Fuck!" Shizuo's vocabulary gained a new word as he crumpled and slam the tiny empty box on the ground, grinding it into dust with his foot.

What the hell was wrong with him? Why was that face, that look of complete and utter boredom on Orihara Izaya's face bothering him so God damn much?

That was when a shadow passed over him. He looked up, his glare still heavily sketched into his features as he did, and saw The Headless Rider.

* * *

-_So, he only looked bored?-_

"Yeah," Shizuo sighed, scratching at his neck, rolling it and allowing a few cracks to release.

- _And, it bothered you? _-

"…yeah…"

-_Why?_-

"I don't know why!"

-_You didn't go after him like always?_-

"No…"

-_How did you feel?_-

"Annoyed."

-_You can't stop thinking about it?_-

"Yeah, and I just keep getting more pissed off."

-_And, this isn't usual of him?_-

"Not even the slightest bit."

-_Is it possible that you're worried for him?_-

* * *

**To Be continued!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**~LovingNinja~**


	4. Sincerely Impossible

**I do not own **_**Durarara**_** or the characters, but I do own Ayanami Airi. Please read and review!**

* * *

Without him even noticing, darkness enveloped the streets of Ikebukuro. Izaya, with his hands in his pockets as he made his way home absentmindedly, had only one thing on his mind: Airi. Why did he feel she was such a concerning presence? There's no reason for him to be bothered at all, absolutely none. And, yet… He tried to laugh it off. Since when did Orihara Izaya fear anyone? No matter how hard he was on some, and no matter what they tried to do with him, he could never hate his wonderful humans. The beings that he loved so much. All of them, except for Shizuo.

Shizuo. That protozoan, idiot, barbarian. Though, despite that, he made for an excellent toy. Originally, Izaya just wanted to test out the young man's strength when he first heard of it from Shinra. He found the faces the blonde made to be rather exhilarating. Anger, frustration, the urge to destroy. He was an animal when he let his emotions run through and released his power. Izaya loved it. Every time though chilling raging eyes were aimed towards him, it sent electricity up his spine and he wanted to see it more. He wanted to see bruises and scratches on that man's flesh, he wanted to see him covered in red. He wanted to see an expression of complete and utter defeat on his face. So, of course he would poke and prod at the beast. Izaya would through red before the bull and run, forcing it to chase after him and have those eyes aimed at him, burning into his back, hearing it shout out his name for all to hear.

Wait. Izaya paused. Those thoughts…suddenly seemed strange. They never did before but they suddenly did just now. He frowned, and even more so when he realized that he was on the bridge. He removed his hands from his pockets as he walked over towards the edge, leaning against, resting his forearms and elbows on it as he stared out.

When he thought about it, those thoughts really were strange. But, it wasn't such a sudden awareness at all. He knew they were strange for years. He couldn't deny that he had always been one of sadistic nature, but he always shared that nature equally with all of his little humans. However, it seemed as though he wanted to give much more of it to Shizuo than any other. The more he wanted to give to him, the less he wanted to give to his humans. The more he gave to him, the angrier he would get. But, just how angry could Izaya get him before it became the straw that broke the camel's back? He wanted to push it, yes, but he didn't want to go completely over the edge.

"Ah," Izaya's eyes sparkled at the familiar sight of blonde hair and a bartender suit. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. It was the second time that day he had seen the man, though he couldn't bring himself to chase after him, goad him into a fight. And, then, he was reminded of her once again. Airi. From what he had witnessed, the brute seemed to treat rather gently. Though, compared to how he treated Izaya himself, he probably treated everyone much more gently. There was a brief question in his mind as to how he would feel if Shizuo treated him gently. Strangely, that thought drew red to the brunette's cheeks. He straightened, stuffed his hands back into his pockets, then continued home.

He would never think about that ever again. Never. Just the thought of Shizuo being nice to him. A smile. A wave. A handshake. A hug. A kiss. Izaya mentally kicked himself at that one. He just…couldn't imagine something like that ever happening. It just wasn't right. Or, it didn't seem like it would feel right, anyway.

What did all this matter anyway? He hated Shizuo, right? He hated the way the blonde would never do as he wanted him, or expected him to. Hated the way it seemed like the other wanted nothing more than to turn his humans against him. So, there was no need to think about things like Shizuo being nice to him, treating him kindly with a warm gentleness he'd never seen before. Izaya shook his head as he entered his office. "Stupid protozoan."

* * *

"It's not possible," Izaya groaned as he slammed on his keyboard, Namie jumped at the sound, turning to look over at the informant as she was putting up books.

"What isn't possible?" she sighed, a smirk on her face, almost happy to see a slightly frustrated Izaya.

Izaya ran a hand through his hair, his reddish-brown eyes closing as he exhaled, "Nothing. No need to concern yourself."

"I feel I should when you nearly break your keyboard."

Izaya gave her pointed look before turning back to his screen. How was it that he couldn't find anything on Ayanami Airi? Nothing but any basic information; name, date of birth, age, things that anyone could find. But, why wasn't there anything else? Nothing he could put in his little black book. It was ridiculous. What kind of person was she? He ran his hand back and forth though his hair several times before scratching at the back of his head with another sigh.

"Namie," he called out, standing up and grabbing his jacket. "I'm going out. Keep the place nice and clean for me while I'm gone. Thanks~" He added a, ever so slightly forced, smirk as he winked at her, heading out of his office and slamming it behind him, leaving Namie to glare at the exit.

"Really now, what the hell is going on with that bastard?"

* * *

It was strange, but now Izaya felt even more uneasy. He walked through the streets, heading towards Ikebukuro. He needed fresh air and he needed to find someone who knew this Ayanami Airi. Why couldn't he dig up anything on her? Why did such a person like her have to befriend Shizuo of all people? Bad enough he doesn't do as what's expected of him, but with someone like her, who knows how far he'll stray from Izaya's plans and ideas. That was the last thing that Izaya needed. He would have to find information on this woman or get rid of her.

Izaya stopped momentarily, then continued. No, there was no reason for that. She's a human to observe, he should find her interesting or as something new to study. Even if she did have influence on Shizuo, it didn't have to be a type of influence that he couldn't control. No, if he could get something on Airi, then he wouldn't need to worry.

No! He shouldn't be worrying at all! Izaya grit his teeth. What the hell was going on with him? He needed to relax. Perhaps he'd follow her around, some reconnaissance. But, where would he find her? It was only the beginning of the next morning, would she still be sleeping? With that boyfriend of hers probably. Boyfriend… It _was_ suspicious, the way she was hanging all over Shizuo yesterday. But, what kind of insane woman would want to be with such a dangerous beast like Shizuo? Surely he'd break her in two if they were to ever…

The informant shook his head. No, it wasn't even possible. Not in the slightest. Then, who was her boyfriend? Her screen name was SBLuv, right? So, maybe that was a reference? Though, the only one he could think of was Shizuo… Then, what would be the "B"? Blonde? Bloody? Brute? Bastard? No, it had to be someone else. Simon? He held back a laugh. That wasn't possible either. Shinra? No, that idiot had his dullahan. Then, who? There couldn't be anyone else that he had missed; now that would be inconceivable. Perhaps it was someone he was less acquainted with? But, still, for a whole year, how could he not have noticed her? There must be some reason as to how she got under his radar.

Maybe the girl was in league with some gang or organization? But, which one? It wouldn't be too hard to get them to tell him whether or not they had her employed, but the whole action would be so troublesome. Then, again, "Ayanami Airi" could just be an alias; though that was unlikely for Izaya couldn't find a trace of any. What was wrong with him? Was he losing his touch? Was he so absorbed in his plans for war that he just overlooked anyone new coming in?

Izaya mentally sighed. What was going on?

* * *

"Well, now, I seem to have stumbled upon some lowly wild beast," Izaya sneered, hiding his surprise at the sudden appearance of Shizuo before him. The sun had already made itself comfortable in the sky by the time he had arrived in Ikebukuro. On his search for Ayanami Airi, Izaya had wondered if he would run into Shizuo again, and if he did, wondered what that may have meant of the two. Just as he decided to cross through the park, entering the area, the blonde devil came into his line of vision, and he in the devil's. Only a few yards apart, staring straight at one another, Shizuo had a mere blank expression, completely vacant, sunglasses low on the bridge of his nose, hands in his pockets. Izaya felt a strange nervousness in the deep of his lower belly, suddenly feeling awkward at the sight of the other and responded the way he did to cover up any hints.

At first, the blonde man didn't say anything. He was oddly silent and Izaya had to wonder if the idiot was even functioning at all. With a few brave steps, Izaya forced his sneer to grow into a teasing grin as he narrowed his eyes in a condescending glare. He waved his hand before Shizuo's face and giggled, "Hello~? I know there's no one in there, but still~ Shizu-chan, are you broken~?"

It seemed as though that very idea was right. It didn't even look like the blonde was breathing. However, in the blink of an eye, a hand snapped out and snatched Izaya's wrist. The brunette rose his brows, shocked at the speed and even at the fact that the hold the other had on him was not bruising at all, in fact it was very loose.

"Shizu-chan?" the informant hesitantly called the other's name and before he could even believe it, the ass seemed to stiffen and eyes gaining life, seeing him for the first, noticing his presence as though they hadn't before.

"Izaya," the man said his name in such a flat tone it was unnerving.

Though, the brunette would not give way to Shizuo. "Oh dear, you have me now, Shizu-chan~ Whatever are you going to do with poor little ol' me~?" Izaya could the way Shizuo had gritted his teeth ever so slightly. What was with this idiot? Usually he'd be chasing him halfway through Ikebukuro by now.

"Izaya," he said his name again, only softer, yet more exasperated, and there was even a bit of red in his cheeks as he seemed to glare at the flea over his glasses. "You…damn…"

"Eh? Did you forget how to speak~?"

Shizuo released his wrist, stuffing it back into his pocket, but didn't move otherwise. "What the hell are you up to?"

"Up to? Whatever do you mean, Shizu-chan?" Izaya gave an innocent smile and shrug as he rubbed at his wrist, trying to remove, rub away, any weird tingling it left.

"I saw you yesterday…"

"Oh very good, Shizu-chan!" Izaya clapped his hands as he took one step back, being prepared for any sudden assault that might be thrown his way. "You really don't have a short-term memory! I'm impressed that you remembered our time at Russia Sushi!"

At this, Shizuo growled, "Not that you idiot. The bridge! I saw you at the bridge!"

"Eh?" Izaya's grin dropped. So he had been spotted after all. He shrugged, "And, you didn't come and try to kill me? Then again, you're not doing that even now. What, are you sick?"

"Dumbass, with that annoying face you made how could I?"

"Face?"

Shizuo reached out, grabbing Izaya by the front of his collar and pulled him close, foreheads touching as he glowered at the shorter male, "It's bothering me, and I know you do this sort of shit on purpose! Just what the hell are you plotting?"

Izaya's red eyes widened slightly as he stated, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that crap! That face! That look of complete and utter boredom on your face! Like there was a chance in Hell you would ever make a face like that unwillingly! You made it because you knew I'd see and it'd bother me!"

Did he make such a face at that time? Izaya really wasn't sure, but… "Even if I did make such a face, why would you be bothered by it?"

* * *

**To Be Continued…!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**~LovingNinja~**


	5. One Down

**I do not own **_**Durarara**_** or the characters, but I do own Ayanami Airi. Please read and review!**

* * *

"A-Are you…_insane_?!" Shizuo half growled, but paled at the thought provided by the Headless Rider. "Why would I give a damn about that flea?!"

-_Well he's obviously on your mind for a reason._-

"So?"

-_Don't you think that counts as 'giving a damn'?_-

Shizuo hushed. He bit his bottom lip, scowling as he glared at the ground. "So, what does it mean then? If I _do_ give a damn?"

There was a pause in her movements, her hand hovering above her phone. She seemed in thought and Shizuo had to wonder how bad it was if she had to think it over. Then, her fingers pecked at the keyboard before revealing to him:

-_It just means for some reason you give a damn. You have to figure out that reason yourself._-

"And, how am I supposed to do that?"

-_Think about his role in your life and what's been going on. Be honest with yourself and don't deny whatever you find. Otherwise you could just end up confusing yourself even more._-

Shizuo rose a brow, "I'm already confused. That flea is a flea. Nothing more, nothing less."

If she could, the rider would sigh. She furiously punched at her keys before shoving her phone in Shizuo's face:

-_Just think it over seriously!_-

"H-Huh?"

-_Now, I have to go._-

-_Just calm down._-

-_And THINK._-

-_Take care._-

Shizuo had to blink himself to reality. The woman getting atop her steed-like bike and giving him a wave. He waved back, almost stunned at her forcefulness, and watched her drive away.

He sighed heavily, scratching at the back of his head as he stood up. Think about Izaya? His "role" in his life? He was a pest! That was his role! He didn't have any other meaning! Just some punk who constantly plotted to make his life Hell. Just some bastard who he played an endless game of Cat and Mouse with. It was irritating and he wanted nothing to do with it! But…if that's so, then why is he so bothered?

His feet started to move, to where, Shizuo had no clue because he wasn't even aware he was moving as his mind was fumbling about. And, not too much longer, the devil appeared before him, the two stopping in their tracks once they were in the other's field of vision.

Shizuo's hands slipped into his pockets as he simply stared at Izaya who soon walked up to him with that damnable grin and waved his hand in Shizuo's face. "Hello~? I know there's no one in there, but still~ Shizu-chan, are you broken~?" Yeah, maybe that's what was wrong with the blonde. Maybe he _was_ broken. Actually worrying about this damn curse of a man. Shizuo instinctively grabbed the other's thin wrist.

"Shizu-chan?"

"Izaya," even though the name felt strange and foreign on his tongue, Shizuo's expression never changed. His friend's words buzzing in his head as he started focusing on the brunette. He needed to know…

"Oh dear, you have me now, Shizu-chan~ Whatever are you going to do with poor little ol' me~?" Shizuo grit his teeth hearing the way the maggot cooed his name. And, yet, he couldn't find himself getting to his usual rage where he'd be chasing down the slimy bastard.

"Izaya," he choked out, feeling his cheeks begin to burn. Was he starting to feel nervous all of sudden? Was he so shaken up by his unusual behavior? "You…damn…"

"Eh? Did you forget how to speak~?"

His jaw setting tightly, Shizuo retracted his hand from the other and instead placed it back into his pocket. A strange warmth itched beneath his palm and fingers and the blonde could only glare. "What the hell are you up to?"

"Up to? Whatever do you mean, Shizu-chan?" the "innocent" smile that Izaya gave him just started a fire within Shizuo's chest, but he surprisingly was able to keep his cool. He just needed to know…

"I saw you yesterday…"

"Oh very good, Shizu-chan! You really don't have a short-term memory! I'm impressed that you remembered our time at Russia Sushi!"

The blonde's fists tightened and he hissed in response, "Not that you idiot. The bridge! I saw you at the bridge!"

"Eh?" Though that irritating grin fell, Izaya only shrugged, adding on to Shizuo's annoyance, "And, you didn't come and try to kill me? Then again, you're not doing that even now. What, are you sick?"

"Dumbass, with that annoying face you made how could I?"

"Face?"

Shizuo yanked Izaya forward by the collar of his shirt, so close that their foreheads touched, "It's bothering me, and I know you do this sort of shit on purpose! Just what the hell are you plotting?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that crap! That face! That look of complete and utter boredom on your face! Like there was a chance in Hell you would ever make a face like that unwillingly! You made it because you knew I'd see and it'd bother me!"

"Even if I did make such a face, why would you be bothered by it?"

"I-!" Shizuo was about to respond automatically, but then he found himself unable to properly produce a thought. Shizuo found himself gritting his teeth once more before shoving Izaya away. His own cheeks were flushed red and he seemed to be heaving ever so slightly.

Izaya appeared to be in some sort of daze to the blonde, but he quickly recovered, hands in slipping into the pockets of his jacket as he gave a serious expression, "Well, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo wanted to glare at the brunette, but found himself unable to. He stood up straight, inhaling deeply to calm himself. He didn't know where to start… "To be honest, Flea, I don't fucking know."

To his surprise, Izaya seemed startled by the response before giving an arrogant snort, "You really are just a brainless beast, aren't you?"

Scowling, Shizuo retorted, "Why don't you tell me then? What are you up to with that scheming personality of yours?"

Izaya smirked, "Would you be surprised if I said I'm actually not planning anything at the moment?"

"Would you be surprised if I said that I don't believe a damn word if it's you denying something?"

"Well, then," Izaya drawled, raising his hands up even in the pockets, distorting his jacket in the process, "I guess I'll be on my way then."

Shizuo's blood itched within his veins, he wanted to stop Izaya, but the usual urge of chasing after him wasn't so strong. Instead, another feeling replaced it, something similar but still foreign to Shizuo. He looked away, glaring daggers at the ground as he practically spat, "Get the Hell out of here, then."

Out of the corner of his eye, the bartender could see that Izaya was still standing where he had been. Was he going to leave or not? What was keeping him here? Didn't he have someone's life to interfere with? And, then, without a word, Izaya walked away, leaving Shizuo to himself with nothing but questions shouting in his mind.

* * *

There was a heavy sigh that sounded through the room as Shizuo landed heavily on his mattress. Being out all night, he was exhausted, especially when he had to deal with _that_. Izaya… What did Izaya mean to him? What is his role in his life? Are those questions he really needs to think about? Shizuo wanted to scoff, wanted to laugh them off, but he suddenly felt as though they were actually really important. Maybe they were things he should honestly consider. But, why? Because he was so confused about his "caring" of Izaya? Why was he even confused in the first place?

"Damn it! I'm just going around in circles!" the blonde growled, rubbing at his eyes with the palms of his hands, almost grinding them. He sighed, "Then, what? I'm supposed to consider?"

Fine. He hated Izaya. Why? Because ever since they first met the imp was trying to get him killed, thrown in jail, or testing him. And so, each time he ran into him, he would chase him down and try to kill him.

"All right, I understand that much…"

But, why hasn't he done that lately? And, why hasn't he killed him already? There were plenty of times he caught the insect off-guard and had the perfect opportunity and yet… Did he not really hate him so much as he thought?

"Then, why would I chase after him in the first place if I didn't plan to kill him?"

Well, Shizuo was a naturally nice person, right? He just needed to defend himself or was just too emotional at the time and couldn't control himself, right? But, maybe…he liked chasing Izaya? After all you don't need to chase someone to kill them. You could lie in waiting or find them sleeping and kill them right there. The running was a thrill, adrenaline always running through his body and whenever he actually did grab hold of Izaya, the adrenaline rush increased tenfold.

"Why?"

It was a game, right? Izaya messed him with, not because of hatred, but because it was game. He treated everyone like pieces on a board game. Shizuo was just one more…

Shizuo frowned, "And, why the hell is that?"

Izaya showed interest in him since the very beginning and has always been stealing his attention away. Did…Izaya want his attention? Or, maybe he wanted to be the focus of Izaya's attention? He _did_ always interfere with Izaya's plans every chance he got even if it didn't involve him personally. If it involved Izaya then Shizuo wanted to be involved as well.

"So…what…?"

Red started to creep into Shizuo's cheeks, his heart was racing slightly as his mind churned with questions he didn't want to ask and answers he didn't want to hear. His stomach started hurting as though he were nauseous. Where was he going with this?

Maybe, he…_liked_ Izaya? What was there to like about that flea?! His personality was horrible but…in a way…Shizuo enjoyed their game…was it flirting? And, it wasn't as though he couldn't admit that the brunette was attractive, and he couldn't deny that he was smart and cunning and he liked the insults that almost seemed endearing, it was like the two of them spoke their own hateful language that really wasn't all that hateful.

Shizuo suddenlt sat up, the look of complete and utter fright in his features. After all this time, did he _force_ himself to "hate" Izaya? Or, did he just get so wrapped up in their "game" that he merely convinced himself? Or, did his original dislike for him just dissipate and instead of the feeling Shizuo had every time being hate it was actually…

"No fucking way!"

* * *

**To Be Continued…!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**~LovingNinja~**


	6. Nothing but Lies

**I do not own **_**Durarara**_** or the characters, but I do own Ayanami Airi. Please read and review!**

* * *

Izaya sat at his computer, fingers tapping the keyboard, eyes scanning as he tried to ignore the growing feeling of annoyance.

"_To be honest, Flea, I don't fucking know."_

_And, why the hell not, you damn protozoan? _His thoughts boomed as his eyes started to narrow, brow twitching. At the time, he was so surprised by the answer given that he immediately resorted to an insult.

"_You really are just a brainless beast, aren't you?"_

Izaya's fingers froze. That's right, he was nothing but a beast. An animal. Nothing about that _thing_ was human. He was just some sort of freak, an imbecilic freak. Something that would only disgust the informant. He's nothing at all like "humans". He's unpredictable, untamable, nothing at all like Izaya's perfectly readable and typical species. "Humans" he can understand, and even if Shizuo was simple minded, there were moments where he was unnatural even to himself. Izaya gave a snort, "Worrying about a bored face I made. How stupid…"

"What was that?"

Izaya rose a brow, looking over his shoulder to see Namie arranging the cushions on the couch, "What was what?"

Huffing, the woman held her hands on her hips and scowled, "You've been muttering to yourself all morning and it's almost the evening. What is _wrong_ with you?"

The male chuckled, "Oh, Namie, are you actually worried about me?"

"I'm worried as to whether or not the last bit of sanity you might have had finally left you."

Again, Izaya laughed, "No need to worry. I'm still plenty sane. Ah!" He jabbed a finger to an abandoned shelf with scarce books of any sort, "Namie you missed a spot over there. Why don't you go ahead and take care of it?"

Fuming silently, the woman turned her glare towards the shelf before back at the man who seemed to hold so much over her head. She, reluctantly, obeyed and he turned back to his computer. This really was beginning to boil under Izaya's skin. He wasn't one to be worried over, and he shouldn't be having such a hard time looking for information as he had been. Did this girl even really exist? He rubbed the heel of a palm in his eye, sighing to himself softly so as to not allow Namie to overhear. All back to that damnable woman who decided she'd irritate his prey and get away with it.

Again, Izaya's brow twitched. _His_ prey? Shizuo was _his_ to irritate, just as much as Shizuo irritated _him_. Shizuo, who was able to perform such stunning actions like lifting and throwing an object a normal human wouldn't be able to even budge, able to punch someone so far they flew across town. By all rights, from the very moment that Izaya first sent that attack on him to test him out, Shizuo was _his_. Like…a personal study. How much could he poke and prod this animal before it really lost control and killed him? How many tricks could he pull, lies and deceits, before he finally drove that monster mad? And yet, this woman was stepping in out of nowhere and using every weapon Izaya had on Shizuo against him. She was attaching smiles to the most disdainful, calling him "Shizu-chan" and such. With all of this effort that Izaya put into it she easily dismantling _everything_.

_Effort…?_ The word echoed inside of Izaya's mind. He had been putting in _effort_ concerning Shizuo? Well…that frame-job took a _bit_ of effort… He slipped a hand through his hair, grinding his teeth. Where the hell was this going exactly? What was wrong with him today? Ever since that _creature_ showed "worry" for him, then took it back with an "I don't know". As if…he was actually _hoping_ for something. What could he possibly hope for from Shizuo? _Besides his death?_ He snorted to himself. He stood up, grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair, turning the monitor of his computer off, security mode on; not that he didn't trust Namie or anything.

"_Now_ where are you off to?" the woman sounded exasperated as she spotted the man heading towards the door.

He turned the knob in his hand, smirking, "Just out. You keep up the good work~" Once more being thrown a glare, Izaya sniggered as he slipped out the door and closed it behind him.

* * *

This was ridiculous. Izaya's legs were wandering and he had no _real_ destination. He was just feeling so antsy all of a sudden that he had to just get up and go; an uncharacteristic behavior he noticed, which irritated him further that day. Was there really something wrong with him? Maybe he was developing a fever and he hadn't noticed. He thought to feel his forehead, but stopped himself at the silly notion. His muscles were aching, and the back of his neck was feeling strained; he was tense. And, when he didn't even have to think it over for even a second before immediately ignoring the reason for it: Shizuo. _Shizuo, Shizuo, Shizuo_, he could hear the venom in his own voice within his mind. _Why is everything pointing to him? These past few days have been nothing but Shizuo! I have more important things to think be concerned with!_

The only logical thing to do was to really sit down and think hard as to what was really going on. Izaya, prideful and even the slightest bit arrogant; at most he would admit; was one to ignore what he considered unnecessary and troublesome. However, he couldn't ignore this Shizuo-situation any longer it seemed. He sighed, finding himself on a roof of a building he recognized was owned by someone he held a thick book against. _No trouble stopping here. Even I deserve a break once in a while from that shitty job._ He sat down, leaning against the wall of the end where looked up before closing his eyes.

All of this aggravation, as Izaya had been circling over and over in his mind, was started that day he met that woman, Airi. A human he hadn't gotten wind of for a whole year, and found nothing on; barely any real documentation. That was another story of complete frustration. But, the fact, as he thought earlier, that she could do what he could not involving the blonde man…calling him cutesy names made clearly to show that expression of absolute disgust, that fury in those eyes he's be able to peek at when those sunglasses slipped off, the way Shizuo's brow crinkled and lips twitched; all of his mannerisms…all _belonged_ to Izaya. Didn't they? Only _Izaya_ could bring out such an _intense_ reaction from the man. True, the blonde had a short fuse and exploded over every little thing, but only _Izaya_ could turn him into such a beast. In a way, he felt a sense of superiority, knowing this. Oh, he always had a sense of superiority involving "Shizu-chan".

Fingers twitched. He really was laying claim to Shizuo, wasn't he? Much like how he laid claim over "humans". He wasn't one to share, this he would tell to anyone, and he would never share _his humans_. But, Shizuo…he was perfectly fine with Shizuo being wherever he wanted with whoever, as long as Izaya didn't have to be within the vicinity, it was none of his business what that animal did. However, observing Airi and her words, the glimpse of what he saw involving the two he suddenly felt…_possessive_.

Why over something so inhuman? Ever since he first analyzed Shizuo in school, he _detested_ him. Wanting to cut into that flesh, make him bleed, bruise, break, anything. Then, a voice popped into his head, making him cringe.

_I love humans._

He did, he really wanted to just watch all over them all at the same time, they were so…

_Shizuo isn't human._

No, he wasn't, he _different_ which made him dispensable trash.

_There are many things in this world that aren't human._

Of course, the obvious. Cats, dogs, birds, every living thing in this world was different.

_I do not detest what is not human._

Izaya didn't like _all_ animals, but there was no reason to be cruel or anything of the sort to them; not that he was particularly kind either.

_I do not detest what is not human. I detest Shizuo._

He's a human-shaped monster. A filthy fake pretending to be one of Izaya's beloved playthings. In many ways superior with strength and durability. He was different, unique, he was cold and yet warm at the same time, he was…

…_Shizuo…is he better than a human?_

Izaya's fists tightened, a lump in his throat catching, mind becoming frantic, yet hesitant. Such a thought was absurd. Shizuo was nothing compared to humans, nothing was better. He loved all of them equally and held none for Shizuo.

_I focus on him so much. Much more than "humans"._

Izaya's eyes snapped open, head reeling as he leaned forward, hands coming up to catch it before sliding to rub over his eyes. So much fire was burning in his chest, the pit of his stomach was like a boiler, his teeth clenching. He didn't want Shizuo anywhere near his humans…because he didn't want his humans anywhere near Shizuo… Shizuo was forcing Izaya to hold eyes of disdain towards the very things he doted on.

Izaya was…

Izaya was…

The informant shook his head, chuckling to himself, shoulders shaking. "This has to be some damnable joke," he seethed, lips twitching as a throbbing pulse echoed throughout his body. "It could never be possible. It's too…"

_Is it so wrong to favor one?_

"I love them all equally. None of above the rest. Such a feeling is pointless, worthless. My plans, everything, my goals yet to be achieved, can't afford such an empty notion. Especially to favor a _monster_…?"

_That's right. Only a monster could make me feel such a burning envy towards my most adored humans. To turn me against them because they near _my_ monster._

* * *

**To Be Continued…!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**~LovingNinja~**

**Next Chapter: 3/13/13**_  
_


	7. Simply Certain

**I do not own **_**Durarara**_** or the characters, but I do own Ayanami Airi. Please read and review!**

**It's here everybody. The LAST chapter of Reasons. But, fret not, for I to make a few one-shots as "afterwards", I'll debate with myself as for what to do with them, should they be epilogues officially to this or also count as stand alones, I'll see. But, this won't be the last you'll hear of Shizaya as told by LovingNinja. I do hope this ending isn't too bad. Endings are rather difficult and trying not to flop it is something that must be mastered for all writers and I am still much a novice. I thank you all for reading and growing with me. I hope I have entertained through these seven chapters and three years.**

* * *

"Oh dear," was the sigh that left Miss Airi's mouth. She sat at Russia Sushi, as Simon hummed about to make sure the tables and such were clean for the next guests that would eventually, if ever, walk through the door.

"Airi," the deep booming voice that was Simon's caught the young woman's attention, "why you look so glum? You should be happy, no?"

She smiled, giving a sigh, "Simon, I'm just worried about Shizou and Izaya…"

"Them?" he rose a brow. "They have been fighting again?"

Airi shook her head, "No, they haven't. Shizuo has been antsy lately and I've been worried since I've met Izaya. He didn't…give me a warm welcome."

"That is so?" Simon rubbed his chin in thought. "Then-"

"Ah! Shizu-chan!"

Hearing the brunette's gleeful shout of her friend's name, Simon looked over his shoulder to see Shizuo had lazed himself in, hands in his pockets as he held a rather thoughtful expression, and obvious amount of troubles on his mind. "Shizuo!" Simon extended his arms to his sides. "Welcome!"

"Ah," the blonde rose his head, as if he just noticed where he was and who was standing before him. "Simon…yeah, thanks, bud…" He attempted a smile before he turned to Airi, walking over to her and stopping beside the table. He then turned his attention back to Simon. "Hey, Simon, do you mind if Airi and I have a moment to ourselves?"

At first, the Russian was silent, as if wary of the idea but Airi was quick to jump in, "Simon, it's fine. I'm sure it's really important to Shizu-chan." She beamed, and Simon visibly relaxed, nodding to the two of them, and making on with his business.

Giving a sigh, Shizuo shrugged himself into the seat, and once he got comfortable, he looked to Airi hesitantly. "Airi…there's something I want to talk with you about…"

* * *

Izaya blinked, finally recognizing that he was walking the streets of Ikebukuro. The last thing he remembered was sitting atop the roof of a building that belonged to someone who he held under his thumb, thinking about…_Shizuo_…and…and… Having a revelation…? After the shock and surprise of what he uncovered within himself, finally willing to admit; silently; that he always held an important place for the blonde, he didn't realize that his mind shut down as he went into auto-pilot mode and just wandered about.

He ran a hand through his hair, heaving a heavy sigh. What was wrong with him? Now that he finally came to terms with the very thing he had always made sure to steer clear from it wouldn't leave his mind? His chest was feeling burdened from the rapid beating within. Just the thought of Shizuo was getting his blood pumping and his adrenaline rushing, and not out of disinclination. He didn't know what to do, for the first time in his life. He had done his best all these years to keep in mind of just how much he loved his humans and how Shizuo was nothing like them; to think that all that time he was just abhorring the fact that the very thing he found interesting and most lovable was making him turn against his humans at the very idea of them even so much as touching him. He shuddered at the thought, all these years of convincing himself that all he held was loathing towards the creature, the realization of that not even being the half of it was still a hit to his blind-spot. He never saw it coming. He could hear various lines from cheesy romance movies, "Love works in mysterious ways", "There's no telling when you'll be hit by the lovebug", and so forth.

Then, just as he was about to give up entirely for the rest of the evening, he noticed he was nearing Russia Sushi. The thought of grabbing a bite wasn't too terrible an idea to him, Izaya, until he saw that specific scene outside of the restaurant just a few yards down the sidewalk. Shizuo and Airi were embracing. Her back to Izaya, arms wrapped around Shizuo's neck as his arms were snaked about her waist. His face buried in the crook of her neck so that all Izaya could see was the blonde of his hair.

The brunette's jaw tightened, he suddenly felt sick all the way to his bones. And, without thought, he purposefully made his way over and in a flash grabbed a tight hold on the roots of Airi's hair and yanked her away from Shizuo, forcing a painful cry to slip from her mouth as her neck was cranked back to accompany the angle in which Izaya dug his nails into her scalp. He sneered at the flabbergasted blonde, and spat venomous words, "Oh no, Shizu-chan, who said an animal like you had the right to act so cozy in public? It's disgusting." He turned his wrist, along with the woman who he so claimed, and shoved her aside, her owns hands coming up to cradle the area in which his fingers so abused her, fighting back a few tears as she turned to watch the scene that held even her in an anxious state.

Shizuo, however, bit the inside of his lip. His fists were balled at the sight of harm done to the woman, and the words that _flea_ shot at him teased his blood to aboil. He ground out the man's name, and almost reflexively, a hand shot out to grasp at Izaya's jacket, fingers catching the side of his hood as the other tried to step back. One of the blonde's fists rose and swung back to gain momentum, but he froze as he saw the look in the other's eyes. As if the slightest bit of hurt was hinted those glistening orbs, he saw the same confusion he felt since the night before, and an empty longing that also pained his chest. And, in that split second, instead of a fist coming into contact at full force with Izaya's face, lips were smashed, in an unusual gentle manner, against his own.

Just as Airi's eyes widened at the scene, so did Izaya's at the sensation. Those slender and strong appendages that held tight to his hood slithered up to cradle the back of his head, the hand that was once a fist loosely gripped onto Izaya's wrist, and tightened when it felt him try to pull away, his free hand pushing at the other's chest. Shizuo's held the other closer, Izaya's eyes clenched shut as the taller man's tongue slipped between his lips. He felt it surging, a tingling down his spine as that muscle slid along the sides and roof of his mouth, coaxing his own tongue to join in.

And he did.

Izaya's free hand crumpled the front of Shizuo's uniform, the other reaching up to slip fingers through golden tresses, the hand on his wrist gliding down to rest on his hip and erase the distance between their bodies. Izaya groaned but felt his lungs screaming for air. He tried to call the other's name between kisses, but it appeared that he wasn't the only one in need of oxygen as slowly Shizuo pulled away, his cheeks just as flushed Izaya felt his own to be, both panting and trembling.

"Sh-Shizu-chan," Airi called to the blonde but instantly gained Izaya's attention.

He glared at her, making her freeze on the spot, and just as he was about to spit out some more nasty words, Shizuo tugged at his arm. Surprised, the informant looked up at the other man who took off his sunglasses and placed them in his pocket. He didn't say a word as he turned Izaya around and dragged him down the road, fingers in a loose grip on his thin wrist.

Airi watched as Izaya was being led away hurriedly, and surprisingly quietly. Her shoulders squared and with a smile on her lips she called out as loudly as she could, "Go easy on him, Shizuo!"

Her voice carried, but it was possible that neither of the men heard her. Izaya's mind was numb, much like how it was earlier. So much was going on in an instant and he wasn't sure if what was happening was what he wanted or something he was even okay with. But, he allowed Shizuo to take him wherever it was it seemed to be, after that…display of affection…there was no way Izaya was leaving this man's side until he understood just what the idiot was up to. And, by the time his mind finally registered everything it could, he found himself sitting on the edge of Shizuo's bed, _inside_ Shizuo's home.

He looked around, and he was alone, but he heard a noise in the kitchen, and hesitantly, he stood, the bed creaking from the motion and making his ears tinge pink. Izaya slowly stepped into the direction he believed the noises were coming from, and Shizuo was standing there, pouring a few glasses of what he presumed was milk. Attempting to gather himself, he stepped in and called out, "What's going on?"

Putting the carton back into the refrigerator, Shizuo looked over his shoulder at Izaya and frowned, "I thought I told you to wait in my room." He closed the door roughly, making the appliance release a groan before he grabbed the glasses and held one out to the other. "Here."

Nervous, _nervous_, Izaya portrayed calm and serenity as he took the cup, eyes looking into the white liquid. "Like I said," he murmured, "what's going on?"

Walking into his room with a shrug, Shizuo placed his free hand into one of his pants pockets, "Hell if I know."

Izaya half-gaped and half-glared as he followed the blonde back to where he found himself just moments before. "What's that supposed to mean you idiot?!"

Shizuo took a sip before placing the glass down on the nightstand beside his bed, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Look, you're asking me, but I don't really know. I don't have a plan or anything like that, in fact I'm just acting on instinct right now. And, my instincts are telling me that something messed up is happening."

Once more, Izaya glanced at his drink, also taking a sip before looking around, finding a spot on Shizuo's dresser that was open and placed it there, "You're telling me. What was with _that_ earlier?"

The blonde rose a brow, "What was with what?"

"That…_kiss_…" Izaya tried to sound disgusted but the word caught in his throat, burning his mouth like fire.

Shizuo fell silent, his mouth opening to say something, but he found himself at a loss for words. He shook his head and shrugged, until he remembered just what drove him to do it. "Well," he piped up, "what was with that look earlier?"

Izaya crossed his arms, "What are you talking about?"

"Those _eyes_ of yours, damn it. With the way you were acting…and the _look_ you were giving me…"

Cheeks flushed, "I wasn't giving you 'look'." And just as he was about to hiss something else, he stopped himself. Izaya shook his head, turning on his heel, "This is imbecilic. I'm leaving. Don't come near me-"

He was forced to stop as a hand harshly grabbed his elbow, he looked over his shoulder to see Shizuo was now standing behind him, a serious look in his eyes that had him shivering on the inside. "Don't walk away, Izaya," he spoke gruffly. "Not right now. Not this time. We _need_ to _talk_."

"Is that right?" the tone in the other's voice was mocking, condescending. If he could avoid it, he would do everything in his power to refrain from spilling his thoughts to the other. No one aside from him needed to know what ugliness lied underneath, the disdain he could feel for what he claimed to be his favorite toys of all time.

Shizuo retracted his hand, "Listen, I've been thinking and-"

"Oh, _thinking_?" Izaya cackled. "I had no idea you were capable of su-"

"_Shut up_," the blonde grunted, gripping Izaya's jaw. "I'm not in a mood to mess around. I don't care how much of a coward you are, I frankly don't give a damn, but either way, I'm going to say my piece and you're gonna listen, got it?"

Izaya said nothing, not even attempting to with the hold on his face. As he was released, he sighed, placing his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "All right," he grumbled. "Go ahead, you damnable pest…"

Wanting to make a remark, Shizuo held his tongue. What he had to say was more important than getting into another spat with Izaya. "Like I said, I was thinking about everything…our fights and everything since the day we first met. I've been looking back on our actions, how many years we spent doing all of _this_ and…thanks to a friend, I had to really wonder why when you didn't seem right it bothered me. You didn't seem the usual Izaya that night I saw you on the bridge, and it really pissed me off. I was actually…_worried_…that something was wrong. I…" he held back, so many words wanting to be said, so many wrong words that wanted to set this conversation off-tilt. He was concerned that he'd make a mistake and bringing the informant here would have been nothing but a waste. "I don't know why, but you 'love' humans, don't you?"

Izaya looked offended but nodded nonetheless, "Of course."

"Then, why were you violent towards Airi?"

There was a pause in the beat of his chest, but the brunette didn't falter, "I was getting her away from you. She shouldn't touch a monster like you that way. She'll become dirty."

Hands grasped onto thin shoulders, dark eyes narrowed, "Then, how dirty did you become? Even if I kissed you, you returned it. Did I make you filthy?"

"Sh," Izaya glared, not wanting hear about the moment of weakness he was entrapped in earlier, "Shut up. That was me merely humoring you."

"That's not what your eyes were saying."

"Would you quit talking about my eyes?!" the brunette shoved the other away. "My eyes didn't say anything. My eyes are just fine!"

"Were you jealous?"

Izaya stiffened, "Jealous of _what_?!"

"Of Airi. That she and I were being so 'friendly'?" Izaya inhaled sharply, once again trying to turn away but Shizuo grabbed his arms once more, almost bruising the pale skin beneath and forced him to face him. "You're not running away! I'm fed up with these games! This ends here and now, _today_! Understand?! Be serious for once in your life, Orihara Izaya, and man up! What the hell is making you act so strangely lately?!"

"…ate you…" was the mumbled reply, head hanging low so as not to look into the other's eyes, afraid of what else he would "see" in them. "I hate you." His jaw grew tight once more. "Whenever they're around you, I start to hate them. When they touch you, I want to erase it. I don't want them to claim you, I don't want them to have interest in you."

"Who's 'them'?" Shizuo inquired, raising a brow once more.

"My humans," the words were chilled. "I can't stand it when they're close to you, I start to wish they'd just disappear. And, only a monster could make me feel that way. That's what you are, a monster, a horrible creature that makes me turn on my precious humans."

"It sounds like you're upset about being jealous of them," was the deadpanned response.

"You-!" Izaya lost his words, eyes pathetically glaring at Shizuo who held no expression of superiority or teasing. He was serious in his words, he really did want to end anything foolish that was between them. But, why? "Why did you kiss me?"

"I'll answer if you tell me that you were jealous of Airi," before Izaya could deny it Shizuo pushed forth. "I know you were. Just admit it, and I'll tell you why. I confess it all."

"'Confess'?" the informant snorted, trembling once more as he was trying to maintain whatever dignity he could pull together. "What, are you in love with me?"

"And, what if I said I _did_ have feelings for you?"

The significance in the other's tone was nerve-wracking, and Izaya tried to laugh it off, "You're joking."

"I wasn't sure at first when the idea first came to me," the blonde admitted. "But, when I kissed you and held you close earlier, I knew you were more than a rat that I wanted to kill. I knew that there was something we really were avoiding, and that's why I brought you here, so we could talk about it. You're _important_ to me, Izaya."

On impulse, the brunette used all his force to once more release himself from the brute's grip. Spitting his words out with a forced glare, "If I'm 'important' to you then why do you let that _woman_ hang about you? Why does she call you the name I gave you? Why do you let her touch you?!"

At first, Shizuo wasn't sure how to respond, but quickly he smiled softly and allowed a small sigh to escape, "So, you really are jealous of Airi."

Crimson spreading across the bridge of his nose and top of his ears, Izaya scowled and flicked out one of his many knives. "I dare you to say that again, you bastard."

"Izaya, there's _nothing_ between Airi and me," Shizuo spread his arms as if to bare himself. "She has a lover but it's not me."

"Then, who is it? Why is she so intimate towards you in broad daylight if you have no attachments of that sort?"

"We're friends, Izaya. Airi is an intimate person, and earlier I was thanking her for helping me out with something."

"With _what_?" Izaya would not be fooled. He wouldn't allow his own emotions to get the best of him. The last thing he'd allow would be that Shizuo had the upper-hand.

"With _you_." The statement was so simply stated, that Izaya froze wide-eyed. "I told Airi all that I had considered about you and me and we talked and talked until it all finally made sense and I could begin to accept that I really do care about you."

"_Why_? What could possibly…make you _care_ about _me_?" He was feeling like a cornered cat, baring its fangs and ready swipe its claws at the fool who so dared to near him.

"You're a weak coward who uses people," Shizuo admitted. "You bribe and blackmail, and save up favors. You've set me up, put my life at danger more than once, from the very beginning you set your sights on me, testing me. You…accepted me…in a way…"

"…_What_?" Izaya gaped, eyes blinking as if he could hear the words correctly that entered his ears.

"I know it doesn't sound sane or reasonable, Izaya, but…you know what I'm like, you know my strength and you aren't afraid of it. You make me use it all the time, you exhaust me throughout the day trying to catch you and…Perhaps, it always pissed me off that someone like you always say words that got me rearing to go, the things you did, the hiding and sneaking about always caught my attention, I always wanted to know what you were up to. I always felt as if you were trying to get _my_ attention. I…I don't know, I can't say for certain about much, but I…I do have feelings for you, Izaya."

"You…" the brunette was at a loss for words. He turned once more, grabbing his glass of milk and gulping it down. He couldn't face the other, it was impossible. The idiot didn't even know what he was saying, but…his heart was fluttering about in his chest, and he couldn't stop the warmth pooling inside of him. "You're an idiot."

Shizuo walked up behind him, carefully placing his hands atop quivering shoulders. "Do you _really_ hate me, Izaya?"

Eyes clenched, and voice cracked, "Idiot. I already explained myself, didn't I?"

"Well, I'm an idiot, right? You have to explain it better."

"I…hate that you make me feel envious of humans…because I _don't_ hate you…"

"Do you have feelings for me as well?"

Quickly turning to face him, Izaya frowned, "Don't push your luck, you amoeba." Dark eyes glancing at the informant's lips, Shizuo chuckled, increasing the frown the other had. "What _now_?" Without saying a word, the blonde smiled and swiftly traced the top of Izaya's upper lip with his tongue, causing the shorter to become rigid and bristle, and Shizuo couldn't contain the burst of laughter that escaped him as Izaya sputtered, "W-What the _hell_ is wrong with you?!"

Shizuo raised a hand, thumb landing at the corner of Izaya's mouth and rubbing it, "You had milk on your face. Like one of those mustaches." Scarlet encompassed Izaya's entire face, noises squeaked out but his intelligent brain couldn't comprehend the foolishness that was taking place, and Shizuo loved it. He leaned in, taking the other's lips once more, softly moving his against them.

However, Izaya pulled away, still seeming a bit shaken up, "Then tell me, if you aren't that woman's lover who is?"

Shizuo sighed, "I promised not to tell a soul."

Izaya scoffed, "So, you'll admit to…'caring'…about me but you won't tell me a secret?"

"Only lovers share everything with each other."

Brows furrowing, the brunette replied as he put away his knife, "Is…that your way of asking me…?"

"Call it a proposal, or even a deal," the blonde smirked. "I know that's how you work, as crooked as you are. In exchange for information, you'll become my lover."

"You…are a simpleton," Izaya whispered, just before wrapping his arms about the taller man's neck, pressing his mouth against his, surprising Shizuo that he even initiated a kiss. The two closed their eyes, feeling the other against them until Izaya started pushing forward, making Shizuo back up into his bed until his knees hit the edge of it and Izaya continued forth, shoving him down on his back as the informant landed on his knees and elbows. He pulled away from the kiss, straddling the man below him as he slipped his arms away and used his hands to steady himself up above the mattress and Shizuo. "I'll be your lover…with no exchange…" he answered, trying to remain dignified. "But, I still want the information and nothing much will change between us. Understand?"

"If that's how we have to start out, then I accept," Shizuo's eyes were blazing, a passion in them that Izaya had never wanted to know of, but was so glad to see.

"Then," he half-pouted, "as your new lover…" the word made him shiver, "I want to know…who is this Airi 'with'?"

"Promise not to tell?"

"Shizuo…" the name was growled, but Izaya immediately regretted it as he felt beneath the hips he sat upon react in an unexpected way, and his spine tingled.

There was a light blush dusting the blonde's cheeks, "All right. Airi is dating Simon."

"S-Simon?!" That would make sense then…SBLuv…Semyon (Simon) Brezhnev… A hand hurriedly placed itself over Izaya's face as he groaned. To think he actually underestimated Simon's ability to start a relationship with others.

"What's wrong?" Shizuo chuckled. "Feeling foolish?"

Peeking through his fingers, Izaya glowered before reaching over and picking up one of Shizuo's pillows, and covering his face with it; not completely smothering him. "You're the fool!" When he heard the muffled laughter from below, Izaya moved the pillow aside, seeing the elated expression of the other man. "Then, tell me this, why is it practically impossible to find anything more on Airi than the basic date of birth and so forth?"

"She moved here a while ago," Shizuo reached to grasp onto Izaya's wrist before taking hold of his hand and interlocking their fingers, an action that greatly settled a look of discomfort on the informant's features, but he didn't pull away as his eyes stayed glued on the connection. "Some of her files were lost and there was some sort of power shortage or some sort with the company she used to be affiliated with. Some of her online information was deleted and couldn't be found, so for now she's just laying low until she can build her identity again."

"You're kidding," Izaya's tone was exasperated. "I've been trying and trying and I've never had such difficulty finding _anything_ on anyone."

"She's not one to call attention to herself surprisingly," Shizuo added, placing a kiss to their interwoven fingers, noticing the red in the other's cheeks and counting it as a secret victory. "She tries not to burden Simon with silliness she said. So, she'd actually been avoiding going out and about until recently. So, that's probably why you've never really heard of her."

"With Simon as her lover, I'm sure he keeps her safe," Izaya smiled wryly before he sighed. "I still don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"There's nothing good about me…how on Earth could you find it in yourself to think that I'm…I'm a 'good example' of a 'lover'?"

Shizuo reached up with his free hand, smiling, "You're qualities are all actually really adorable. You keep me on my toes and give me excitement every day. You make my life have meaning, even if it was to 'catch and kill' you. Without you, what would I have in this world? Without me, wouldn't you be bored? We match each other, don't you think?"

"Now," Izaya coughed, feeling embarrassed, "I _know_ you had help with thinking that up."

"Or, maybe I'm not at much of a brutish idiot as you think I am?"

Izaya smirked at that, "No, you're definitely an idiot." He leaned down a kissed the blonde quickly. "My stupid monster."

At that, Shizuo grinned wickedly, flipping Izaya and himself over, hovering above him with a look in his eyes that Izaya wasn't sure about, but created butterflies to swarm in stomach. "Then, you're my cowardly flea."

"It doesn't have as nice of a ring to it," the informant mocked.

"I beg to differ."

Izaya said nothing in response before rising to his elbows, leaning back on them as he placed a kiss to the base of Shizuo's neck, then biting. The blonde released a breathy grunt as he started to feel a small sucking sensation. "What are you doing?" he queried, cheeks red as a stirring took place in his lower belly.

A couple more harsh sucks took place before Izaya pulled back, completely lying on his back as he caressed the spot he just worshipped with a grin, "I'm marking my territory."

Shizuo frowned slightly, though happy he was at the statement, "Did you have to put it there?"

"People may or may not see it," Izaya shrugged. "But, I want them to. That way, my humans won't be tempted to claim you anymore."

"I see," Shizuo purred. "Then, would you like to 'claim' me, tonight? Or, should I 'claim' you instead?"

"Let's leave the 'claiming' to another time, ne, Shizu-chan?" Izaya beamed, slipping easily from out beneath the blonde, surprising him and making him turn to sit on the bed as Izaya stood in front of him, back to him as he adjusted his jacket. "Let's not…get into this too fast, now, all right?"

As much as Shizuo wished to disagree, he understood. Izaya wasn't much of the affectionate type anyway, and he was lucky to get what he got today, because if he hadn't made the first move, then perhaps he wouldn't have gotten anything and they'd still be playing their silly game. "All right," he sighed, trying to calm himself as he had felt his carnal desires rousing. "We'll go at your pace."

Izaya blushed, hearing the words as if being spoken by an expert in intimacy and he was novice. Then, he looked over his shoulder, "Tell me, now, Shizu-chan. Are you a virgin?"

The blonde shrugged, "You'll have to find out."

Izaya gave a snort of a chuckle, shaking his head, "Of course." He turned, "Well then, I'll see you around then." He walked to the bedroom door, surprised not to hear any footsteps behind him, and when he left, he had to wonder if Shizuo was being respectful of his wishes or just taunting him.

Shizuo, on the other hand, fell back on his bed as he heard his front door click closed. He stared at the ceiling, heart racing. One step at a time, and one day…he'll have Izaya for his own. He was sure of it.

* * *

"IIIIIIzaaaaayaaaa!"

Ikebukuro was once again startled from peace as the day began with a lovely chasing scene. Heiwajima Shizuo was hot on Orihara Izaya's heels, the devilish brunette with an equally devilish smile as the blonde followed him with bent up bench. Many eyes were on them that day, but only a few actually "knew" Shizuo and Izaya.

"I can't believe they are _still_ at it," Kyohei murmured as he and his friends watched the two pass by the front of Russia Sushi.

"Oh, come now, Dota-chin~ Let them flirt~" Erika purred, eyes shining as her friends grimaced.

"Seriously, Erika, would you stop with that?" Saburo half-begged.

"Why? She isn't wrong," Airi giggled beside them, gaining their attention quickly. A collective "Huh?!" was sent her way, but she simply held her finger to her lips, indicating that this was best to be kept a secret, winking as though they made a silent deal.

In the meantime, Simon stepped out, hearing the commotion and frowning at the sight. "Fighting is no good," he murmured. He stepped forwards, but Airi took his large hand into her much smaller one, gaining his attention quickly. "Airi?"

She shook her head, "Let it go this once, please, Semyon moya lyubovʹ?"

Fighting himself, Simon sighed, nodding. "Just once," he reminded her and she beamed up at him, jumping up onto her toes as he leaned down and accepted a kiss to the cheek. He turned and smoothly entered Russia Sushi, unknowing of the amazed gazes from Kadota and his posse.

That day was the marked as the possible beginning to the end of world.

But, also marked as the true beginning of a long and special relationship between two people, two men, who for years ignored the real reasons they hid themselves from the other.

Happiness was just around the corner, that was for certain.

* * *

**The End-**

**Really, I thank you all so much for reading this and I'm happy to have finished this fiction as much as it creates an empty place in my heart, for all good things must come to an end. Thank you all so much! (Also, Airi called Simon "my love" in Russian)  
**

**With Love,**

**LovingNinja**


End file.
